LA FORMACIÓN DEL CAOS
by luis carlos
Summary: ¿Qué fue lo que paso luego de que Butters golpeara al Dr. Oz? ¿Cómo es que se formó la personalidad maligna en su mente? pues descúbranlo en esta historia.


**LA FORMACIÓN DEL CAOS**

**Buenas noches damas y caballeros, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fic, y tal como lo dice el título, en el que explica cómo fue que la personalidad malvada en la mente de Butters, llamada Caos, se formó en su mente, esto es como una pequeña Pre-Cuela de las Crónicas de Mysterion, aunque debo aclarar que esta no es la Pre-Cuela que yo había prometido en mis fic de Año Nuevo, ese Pre-Cuela será más larga que esta; pero volviendo a este fic, debo decir que la forma en como Caos se forma en la mente de Butters, puede ser que se aplique a todos mis fics en donde aparece Butters con doble personalidad, como una Pre-Cuela de todas esas historias, eso me ahorra varias explicaciones XD; como sea, ya saben que South Park no es mío, pero la historia y los personajes que me invente son de mi propiedad.**

Ya había pasado unos dos días desde que el pequeño Leopold Butters Stouch molió a golpes al Dr. Oz, sus padres lo habían castigado severamente por lo que hizo, impidiéndole salir de su cuarto, mientras que la abuela del pequeño rubio ya se había ido de la casa por algún asunto, aunque en realidad fue por el "discurso" que su pequeño nieto le dijo en esa ocasión haciendo que ella se sintiera terriblemente mal y se tuviera que ir de la casa de los Stouch.

Pero en esos dos días, el pequeño rubio ha tenido problemas para dormir, por una pesadilla que lo asechaba y atormentaba constantemente.

Tal y como está pasando ahora, el pequeño rubio estaba acostado boca abajo tratando de dormir, pero de repente se puso boca arriba y empezó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro empezando a respirar agitadamente y a sudar desesperadamente y a gemir y fruncir el ceño repetidas veces.

-No… aléjate de mí… no…- se decía a sí mismo el pequeño rubio que estaba teniendo una pesadilla:

_-Butters…- le decía una voz gutural, no se podía ver quién era el que hablaba, pero parecía una sombra de forma humanoide._

_-¡No, aléjate de mí!- dijo aterrado el pequeño rubio que estaba corriendo desesperadamente, en lo que parecía un bosque muy tétrico, para tratar de alejarse de esa sombra que lo estaba persiguiendo mientras flotaba._

_-No puedes escaparte de mí Butters…- le dijo la sombra para luego materializar una especie de muro delante del rubio haciendo que se chocara contra este impidiéndole avanzar y enseguida lo empezó tocar desesperadamente para tratar inútilmente de encontrar una salida y lo trato empujar para tratar de apartarlo sin ningún éxito y después vio que esa sombra se le estaba acercando lentamente y enseguida apego su espalda contra el muro en un último intento de alejarse de esa sombra._

_-¡Por favor, no me lastimes, por favor no me hagas nada!- suplico aún aterrado Butters en su sueño._

_-¿Lastimarte? Oh pero mi querido Butters, no voy a lastimarte, al contrario, estoy aquí para ayudarte…- le dijo la sombra y con lo que parecía ser su mano derecha iba a tratar de tocar la mejilla izquierda del rubio._

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito aterrado Butters despertándose.

-¡¿Qué pasa cariño?!- le pregunto alarmada su mamá mientras entraba a su habitación acompañada por su esposo ya que escucharon su grito y el rubio empezó a ver a todos lados con la respiración muy agitada y sudando todavía de forma desesperada.

-Ah… ah… es que tuve una horrible pesadilla…- les dijo jadeante el pequeño rubio.

-Oh mi pequeño hijito…- le dijo Linda en tono consolador mientras lo abrazaba.

-Pues espero que no vuelvas a tener pesadillas o te aumentaremos el castigo ¿entendiste?- le dijo seriamente Steven sin mostrar preocupación por el estado de su hijo.

-Si se-señor- le dijo tímidamente su hijo y después sus padres se fueron de su habitación y el pequeño rubio trato de seguir durmiendo- "¿Por qué me dan esas pesadillas?"- se preguntó mentalmente para luego tratar de dormir.

Al día siguiente, Butters se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela con grandes ojeras en sus ojos, ya que luego de esa pesadilla no pudo dormir bien el resto de la noche y se encontraba muy cansado; al entrar a la escuela, casi todas las miradas de los demás estudiantes se posaron en él y lo estaban mirando de mala manera, ya que todos saben muy bien que por culpa de él, la escuela fue demandada y varios de los estudiantes lo empezaron a abuchear de la misma forma en como habían abucheado a Stan, mientras que otros estudiantes se apartaban de su camino mirándolo con precaución y miedo al saber de lo que es capaz de hacer el rubio y este se ponía sumamente triste por todo lo que le pasaba y boto un suspiro.

-"¿Por qué todas las cosas malas me tienen que pasar solo a mí?"- se preguntó Butters mentalmente Butters no solo triste y angustiado… sino también molesto.

Ya estando en el salón de clases, todos los chicos y chicas miraban molestos a Butters, y algunos con precaución, incluyendo al cuarteto, sobre todo Stan que lo miraba molesto ya que por culpa de él, todo el esfuerzo que empleó para tratar de detener el Bulling se fue a la basura y de nuevo el rubio se volvió a sentir triste, angustiado… y molesto y por eso volvió a suspirar.

Mientras el señor Garrison "explicaba" sus clases, los alumnos "trataban" de prestarle atención, pero Butters luchaba por no tratar de quedarse dormido, pero le resultaba muy difícil y cabeceaba mientras que por milésimos segundos dormía un poco mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la palma de su mano derecha, pero…

-"Butters…"- se escuchaba la voz gutural de su pesadilla en su mente cuando el rubio cerró sus ojos unos momentos- "Butters... Butters… no puedes negarme Butters…"- le dijo la sombra para luego tratar de envolverlo.

-¡AHHH!- grito aterrado el rubio al despertarse de la misma forma en como paso la noche anterior con la respiración agitada y sudando descontroladamente, pero todos los demás alumnos y el señor Garrison se sobresaltaron por ese repentino grito y se le quedaron viendo fijamente y con una expresión de "¿Qué carajos le pasa a este?".

-¿Te ocurre algo Butters?- le pregunto el señor Garrison, aunque por su tono no parecía estar muy preocupado por el rubio.

-Eh… na-nada profe… es que me quede dor-dormido un mo-momento y tu-tuve una pe-pesadilla- le dijo Butters frotándose sus nudillos, avergonzado al darse cuenta de lo que hizo y al ver las miradas inquisidoras de sus compañeros de clases.

-Pues entonces ve a lavarte la cara para que no te vuelvas a quedar dormido en clases- le regaño el señor Garrison y el rubio salió del salón de clases sin que los demás alumnos despegaran sus miradas de él.

-Aparte de psicópata, gritón- espeto Clyde molesto y de forma desaprobatoria.

-Lo mismo digo- le apoyo Craig con su típica voz monótona.

-Oh vamos, no sean así con él, de seguro debe de estar sometido a mucho estrés por todo lo que le ha pasado últimamente- les dijo molesto Kyle, demostrando preocupación asía Butters.

-Pues se lo tiene bien merecido por haber golpeado al Dr. Oz y haber hecho que demandaran a la escuela- comentó Stan con el mismo semblante que el castaño.

-¿Qué no había sido culpa tuya también?- le pregunto burlonamente Cartman.

-Cállate Cartman- le dijo cortante el chico del pompón rojo y siguieron "prestando" atención a las clases.

Butters se dirigía al baño para chicos, aunque se estaba tambaleando un poco por el cansancio y entrecerraba los ojos debes en cuando, aunque los trataba de abrir enseguida para no quedarse dormido y no volver a tener esa pesadilla.

Al llegar al baño, en vez de lavarse la cara, primero fue a orinar y después de terminar sus necesidades, se dirigió al lavamanos y abrió la llave del agua.

-¿Por qué me siguen dando esas pesadillas?- se preguntó a si mismo de forma desesperada, para luego meter toda la cara en el lavamanos y mojársela toda, pero cuando alzó la vista…

-"Hola Butters"- le saludo su reflejo con una sonrisa tétrica, una mirada de inimaginable maldad y con la misma voz gutural que la de sus pesadillas (NA: se me había olvidado mencionar que la voz gutural de Caos, es la misma que hace Butters cuando habla por el megáfono en el episodio de la temporada 5 cuando los chicos y las chicas pelean entre sí).

-¡AHHHHH!- grito aterrado el rubio y enseguida se apartó del lavamanos y chocándose de espaldas contra una pared del baño.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto de repente el señor Aldrer entrando al baño.

-¡Es que…!- el pequeño rubio señaló el espejo, pero al ver de nuevo su reflejo, se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le pregunto al maestro acercándosele.

-Es que… es que…- el pequeño rubio no sabía que decir.

-Si no tienes nada, en vez de estar jodiendo vuelve a tú salón de clases- le dijo cortante el profesor y después salió del baño.

-Oh Dios mío, ¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntó a sí mismo el pequeño rubio cayendo de rodillas al piso y sujetándose desesperadamente los costados de la cabeza y se le estaba saliendo unas lágrimas.

Luego de las primeras horas de clases, los estudiantes estaban almorzando en la cafetería de la escuela, tanto el Team Stan y el Team Craig estaban almorzando en la mesa que compartían acompañados por Jimmy y Timmy, pero faltaba Butters, que como casi todos los chicos le tenían odio, se fue a sentar a una mesa alejada del resto y estaba solo.

-¿Qué habrá soñado para que gritara de esa manera en que lo hizo?- pregunto Kyle viendo al rubio solitario.

-Quien sabe, pero ese grito casi me deja sordo- dijo burlonamente Cartman para luego darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

-Culón idiota, esto es serio- le dijo molesto el judío.

-Kyle tiene razón, no estoy totalmente seguro, pero creo que lo que le está pasando a Butters ahora, en algún momento en el futuro, podría tener graves repercusiones que tal vez podrían afectarnos de una u otra manera y a las demás personas- comento Kenny con cierta preocupación y viendo también al rubio solitario (NA: ya saben a qué se refiere XD).

-Si claro cómo no, lo peor que podría pasar es que se encabrone y trate de golpear a la loca como lo hizo con ese estúpido doctor- le dijo sarcástico e irónico Craig para luego darle un sorbo a su gaseosa.

Mientras tanto, con Butters, este trataba de nuevo de no quedarse dormido ya que no quería tener de nuevo esa pesadilla y también estaba pensando en lo que ocurrió en el baño.

-¿Habrá sido solamente mi imaginación?- se preguntó a sí mismo con preocupación- de seguro deben ser alucinaciones mías al estar tan cansado- se trató de convencer a sí mismo, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de eso.

-"No fue solamente tú imaginación Butters"- escuchó de repente la voz gutural de sus pesadillas y eso lo asusto enseguida.

-¿Quién eres, en dónde estás?- pregunto asustado el rubio viendo a todos lados frotándose los nudillos rápidamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta y lo único que veía eran a los demás alumnos de la escuela que estaban comiendo en sus respectivas mesas.

-Oh Jesús, debo estar volviéndome loco- se dijo se dijo a sí mismo de forma tan desesperada como lo que le paso en el baño.

Luego de que se terminaran las clases, los chicos regresaban a sus hogares, incluyendo a Butters que al estar saliendo de la escuela varios de los demás alumnos lo miraban de mala manera y algunos hablaban entre sí diciendo ofensas dirigidas al pequeño rubio y otros estudiantes le gritaban insultos o burlas y eso que el pequeño rubio se sintiera odia, humillado y sobre todo triste… pero también empezaba a acumular poco a poco un gran odio asía las personas.

Al llegar a su casa, el pequeño rubio fue directo a su habitación, ya que parte del castigo de sus padres era que no comiera y al estar dentro de su cuarto empezó a hacer las tareas de la escuela.

Ya siendo de noche, los padres de Butters dormían, el rubio estaba inseguro en tratar de dormir ya que tenía mucho miedo a esas pesadillas, pero al final el cansancio le terminó ganando y empezó a dormir.

Las primeras horas el rubio dormía en relativa paz, pero luego….

_-Butters… Butters…- empezó a escuchar de nuevo la voz gutural en esa sombra._

_-¡OH NO DE NUEVO!¡ AUXILIO AYUDA POR FAVOR!- grito desesperadamente el pequeño el rubio que parecía estar en una habitación iluminada solo por un pequeño foco en el techo y después la sombra se le empezó a acercar y el pequeño rubio enseguida se alejó apegándose a una pared- ¡POR FAVOR NO ME LASTIMES POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS NADA!- le suplico aterrado el rubio._

_-Ya te había dicho que no quiero lastimarte- le dijo la sombra poniéndose delante de él._

_-¿En-entonces que qui-quieres de mí?- le pregunto un poquito menos aterrado el rubio._

_-Quiero ayudarte amigo mío- le dijo la sombre para que se tranquilizara._

_-¿A-ayudarme, en-en qué?- le pregunto ya más calmado el rubio._

_-Pero primero, permíteme presentarme- dicho esta la sombra se materializo en…_

_-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- exclamo asombrado Butters por lo que estaba viendo, ya que delante de él, estaba él mismo, pero con su disfraz del Profesor Caos y con unos ojos y sonrisa que mostraban una maldad terrible._

_-Hola Butters- le saludo el otro rubio de la misma forma en como le saludo en el espejo del baño de la escuela._

_-¿Qui-quien eres tú?- le preguntó aún muy asombrado Butters._

_-Yo soy tú otra personalidad, yo soy tu otra mitad y puedes llamarme Caos- se presentó aun conservando su sonrisa terrible._

_-¿Mi-mí otra per-personalidad?- le preguntó aún asombrado Butter y Caos asintió- ¿pe-pero co-como es po-posible que yo ten-tenga otra per-personalidad?- cuando le hizo esta última pregunta, Caos frunció el ceñor y dejo de sonreír._

_-Yo me formé en tú mente, porque ya no podías seguir soportando los terribles maltratos e injusticias que te sucedían y por culpa de toda de esa constante presión y estrés surgí yo, específicamente desde el momento en que explotaste y reventaste a golpes a ese estúpido doctor, ese fue el momento de mi nacimiento-le explico Caos volviendo a sonreír de forma terrible._

_-Oh no, ¿e-eso quiere de-decir que es-estoy loco?- le pregunto Butters volviendo a preocuparse_

_-Loco no, solo alguien que ha sufrido todas las injusticias imaginables- le trato de tranquilizar Caos volviendo a molestarse._

_-¿Pe-pero en-entonces que qui-quieres de mí?- le pregunto Butters aún preocupado._

_-Ya te lo había dicho antes, que yo quiero ayudarte- le explico su otra mitad recuperando su terrible sonrisa._

_-¿A-ayudarme?- le pregunto sin entender Butters._

_-Exacto, yo siempre estaré contigo y podré ver y escuchar todo lo que tu veas y escuches y cada vez que hables conmigo en frente de un espejo, siempre verás mi reflejo y siempre diré las cosas que tú nunca te atreverías a decir y cuando estés pasando por algún momento difícil, yo siempre te diré como sobrellevar las cosas y debes en cuando te diré sabios consejos- le explico Caos sin dejar sonreír._

_-¿Pe-pero eso no me po-podría me-meter en varios problemas?- le pregunto aún preocupado Butters._

_-No te preocupes amigo mío, siempre te tratare de decir cómo arreglar cualquier problema- le aseguro Caos sujetándole los hombros con sus manos._

_-Pu-pues eso espero, ya que ten-tengo muchos problemas ahora- le dijo Butters sin cambiar de semblante._

_-Pues mientras que nadie se entere de esto, no habrá de que preocuparse- le volvió asegurar Caos._

A la mañana siguiente Butters se estaba lavando los dientes y después de enjuagarse la boca y escupir iba a secarse la boca, pero al verse en el espejo…

-"Hola Butters"- le saludo el reflejo de su otra mitad con su voz gutural y eso sobresalto enseguida al rubio.

-Ah… eres tú…- le dijo Butters tratando de no sonar asustado.

-"¿Listo para el primer día de nuestra vida juntos?"- le preguntó ansioso Caos sonriendo de forma tétrica.

-Cre-creo que sí- le dijo un poco inseguro Butters.

-"Ya verás que conmigo, tú vida será menos complicada y más interesante"- le aseguro Caos sin dejar de sonreír.

Fin

**Espero que les haya gustado como es que se formó Caos en la mente de Butters y recuerden que este fic puede estar relacionado con los demás fics en donde Butters tiene doble personalidad, especialmente en las Crónicas de Mysterion, como sea y muchas gracias por sus reviews en mis demás historias :D**


End file.
